


Como el fuego.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, historical maybe??, i don't know how to write drama, sorry - Freeform, well yes but no
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Matthew le gustaba comparar su historia con el fuego.Especialmente desde aquel día que empezó con fuego...Y terminó con fuego.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Como el fuego.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia participa en el primer desafío relámpago de Es de Fanfics ;)
> 
> Atención. Esta historia tiene mención de incesto.
> 
> Está basado en la batalla anglo-estadounidense de 1812. Especialmente en la quema de Washington, solo que es un poco distinto.  
> Pido perdón por los posibles errores.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

La historia es lo que define el presente, algunos la consideran inútil porque son cosas que ya pasaron, para otros es la clave para no errar en las decisiones futuras. Sin embargo, más allá de lo que muchos opinen, la historia seguirá existiendo y expandiéndose a cada segundo que pase.

Para Matthew, a quien le gustaban las metáforas, la historia es como el fuego, sobre todo _su_ historia. Tenía momentos cálidos y hogareños, que te hacían desear nunca separarte de allí; pero otras veces, y las que más daban miedo, el fuego se convertía en algo horripilante que arrasaba con todo, se volvía abrumador.

Su pensamiento se basó completamente en aquel día de agosto, que inició con fuego.

_Y terminó con fuego._

* * *

Matthew se paró en frente de la habitación donde se encontraba Arthur con un poco de nervios, esperando unos cuantos segundos hasta decidir tocar la puerta.

Estaban a mediados de 1814 y la situación era un desastre, Canadá lo sabía perfectamente ya que varios de los soldados que participaban en el campo de batalla eran suyos.

—Adelante. —Y también lo sabía por las noticias que recibía de Inglaterra. Todo se había vuelto impredecible desde la derrota de Napoleón, y el actual rey de Reino Unido no ayudaba mucho a darle confianza al canadiense.

Mostrando una confianza que no tenía, Canadá se adentró al cuarto esperando no tardar tanto con la “reunión”. —¿Querías verme, Inglaterra?

—Sí, toma asiento por favor —el inglés se veía menos estresado que veces anteriores, pero se notaba la falta de sueño en su cara—. Seré directo, necesito que regreses al campo de batalla.

—Disculpa, _¿qué?_ —Matthew definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

La otra nación, estando susceptible, frunció el ceño, pero empezó a explicar lo que pensaba. —Mira, las cosas han ido bien para nuestro lado, sobre todo con la derrota de Napoleón, nuestras tácticas han sido más agresivas pero Alfred no se rendirá, y ahí es donde entras tú —lo volteó a ver de una forma intensa— sé muy bien la clase de… _relación_ que tenías con él —podía ver en los ojos de la nación inglesa destellos de resignación y cansancio, con obvia razón— es muy probable que no se atreva a hacerte daño y ya están muy en desventaja

Matthew estaba sorprendido, y el hecho de que Arthur le siguiera mirando en espera de una respuesta no ayudaba a detener todos los pensamientos que tenía. —Está bien, lo haré —aceptó, puesto que no tenía opción.

El anglosajón sonrió más, esta vez de forma amable —descansa, Canadá, mañana acompañarás al batallón del general Ross.

Sin nada más que decir, Arthur salió de la habitación, probablemente en dirección a donde descansaban los demás soldados, dejando al canadiense con un millón de cosas en qué pensar.

La joven colonia sabía que el plan no iba a funcionar; a pesar de que Alfred y él compartieron una relación más allá a la de hermanos, ésta terminó cuando se negó a participar en la revolución junto al otro rubio. Aún podía recordar la expresión que tenía Estados Unidos en ese momento, y ciertamente no quería volver a verlo ahora.

Al principio de esta guerra había estado en el campo de batalla, pues eran sus territorios los que estaban siendo invadidos, pero siempre trató de evitar los lugares donde estaba Alfred, no quería ver que el rubio aún le odiaba por ser “cobarde” y no unirse a él.

Con Inglaterra al mando, Canadá poco a poco se fue retirando de la guerra y solo acompañaba al ejército como parte de la asistencia médica.

Unirse otra vez a la guerra no traería beneficios, incluso podría ser peor si se encuentra con Alfred, ambos obviamente en diferentes bandos; pero tampoco podía negarse a la petición de Gran Bretaña, no ahora que está tan inestable.

Soltó un suspiró, y mientras caminaba a la carpa individual donde dormía, rezó a todos los dioses existentes para que esto no saliera tan mal.

.

24 de agosto, 1814.

Canadá había estado una semana en batalla; al principio reacio a matar soldados estadounidenses, pero después de ser regañado por el general y un poco por Inglaterra tuvo que empezar a disparar en serio, aunque eso no le hacía sentir menos culpable.

Actualmente se encontraba viendo los primeros rayos de sol tocar el suelo donde estaba sentado; los demás soldados se encontraban descansando y Matthew se había excusado de dormir diciendo que iba a hacer guardia. La realidad es que estaba demasiado ansioso para dormir, y ver el amanecer siempre lo calmaba.

No sabía el porqué, pero había tenido un mal presentimiento constante y ese día solo se había intensificado. Centró su vista en las cenizas de la fogata del día anterior, simplemente esperando a que los demás se levantaran, lo que ocurrió en unos segundos después. Se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y tomando su arma.

Solo esperaba que su mal presentimiento sea incorrecto.

.

Fuego.

Todo estaba quemándose.

La casa blanca estaba ardiendo y él estaba en medio de todo, observando imponente.

Hace unas horas habían ganado la batalla en Bladensburg, había visto de reojo al que parecía ser Alfred, pero no importaba porque no se habían encontrado frente a frente. Llegaron a Washington y lo tomaron, no había estado tan conforme con eso, pero no había sido tan malo.

Eso pensaba hasta que decidieron quemar Washington.

Se había negado, en verdad que lo había hecho, pero el general solo se enojó aún más con él, y sabía que Inglaterra tampoco estaría feliz al saber que le desobedeció. Ross fue junto a él a la Casa Blanca mientras los demás se ocupaban de la ciudad, y le dijo que iniciara el fuego.

Se sentía tan irreal cuando agarró la antorcha, casi hipnotizado con la llama que tenía entre sus manos entumecidas, y cuando las llamas se empezaron a apoderar de todo, sintió que cargaba con el peso del mundo.

El calor era insoportable, todo se convertía en cenizas y las llamas iluminaban entre la oscuridad, resaltando como si se tratase de un ángel en un mundo lleno de mortales

Era hermoso… Y aterrador.

No sabía por qué le causaba felicidad ver tal obra monstruosa. Sintió las lágrimas caer de su rostro y su garganta empezaba a doler. Quería salir, pero simplemente no encontraba forma de mover sus extremidades. Sentía, en el fondo, que su deber era quedarse hasta que el fuego consumiera todo, incluso a sí mismo.

Escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre, probablemente un soldado que quería rescatarlo del incendio, lejano de sí mismo, se dejó llevar por esa persona, inseguro incluso de cómo caminar. Sus ojos aún fijos en las llamas.

Todo acabó tan pronto como unos ojos azulados que tan bien conocía aparecieron en frente de él, y se dio cuenta de todo.

_El fuego arrasaba con todo, se escuchaban gritos de todas partes, y era su culpa._ Sus ojos se llenaron con más lágrimas, esta vez llenas de desesperación, y entre quejidos e intentos desesperados por respirar, pidió perdón.

Alzó la vista, esperando ver odio en la mirada del contrario, pero solo vio tristeza, y le rompió el corazón. Su cuerpo le dolía y su vista estaba empañada, pero lo peor de todo era la culpa, que quemaba todo su cuerpo como si el fuego no se hubiera separado de él.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Alfred con dolor, el corazón de la nación ardiendo, su propio corazón doliendo inusualmente, humano. Y cuando Canadá, no, cuando Matthew escuchó la voz rota del rubio, sintió que su ser se convertía en cenizas. Mostró su arrepentimiento con palabras, pero las palabras no arreglaban lo que estaba hecho pedazos.

Pedir perdón no era suficiente.

_No en ese momento._

* * *

Observó el fuego en la chimenea, sumido en los recuerdos de aquella vez. Siempre que se encontraba en frente de esta de alguna u otra forma terminaba pensando en ese incendio. Suspiró con cansancio y volteó a ver el reloj en la pared. Eran las 11 de la noche, la película que había estado viendo junto a Alfred ya estaba acabando, aunque el estadounidense se había quedado dormido a la mitad.

Sonrió un poco comparando el pasado con el presente. La relación entre ambos hermanos había mejorado definitivamente.

Sintió un peso recargarse en su hombro y soltó una débil risa temiendo despertarlo (lo que absolutamente no pasaría, es Alfred). Se acomodó más cerca del contrario y cerró los ojos, y pensó que tal vez no era necesario despertarlo para que se fuera a dormir en el cuarto.

Hacía mucho que el _fuego_ dejó de ser peligroso para convertirse en calidez hogareña.


End file.
